


Admissions on the Green

by JustinTime4u



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustinTime4u/pseuds/JustinTime4u
Summary: Post "Lottery" - set just after the episode ends. A little more of what I'd have liked to have seen instead of A.P. Bio....I may continue on with another chapter or two. I'll see how I feel and if I can make it until next week. I've seen some REALLY juicy spoilers and I'm having a difficult time containing myself... But none of those spoilers are contained in, or alluded to in this story (no worries!)





	Admissions on the Green

Jonah and Amy were six beers and an equal number of hours into thier not-first-date when the last hints of awkwardness had finally faded away. Amy's golf skills were turning out to be inversely proportional to her beer consumption, and after the day she'd had (and not one, but two rejections of her request for a much-needed raise), she was surprisingly celebratory.

"I told you I could be good at this," she said, throwing her hands up into the air, celebrating yet another impressive putt. It had rolled down a slight incline, circled the cup and then plunked into the cup with a satisfying sound.

"I think it had everything to do with your incredibly talented instructor," Jonah teased. His normal nervousness had seemed to fall away as the night had fallen, and with it, a slight chill had taken over the air.

Attempting the same shot, Jonah put his ball on the same spot hers had been, pulled back, mimicking the little hip swivel Amy had developed (in an overly pronounced way, enough to make it clear that he was mocking her.)... But when he connected with the ball, he took a chunk of grass out of the green with the putter and the ball lamely rolled but a few inches.

Both of them broke into a fit of giggles.

"No, no, no, no, no...." Amy lectured him, recreating her stance. "You want to do it more like... See, when you pull the club back, you wanna make a triangle with your arms."

Amy had already set hers down, so she took the putter from Jonah for emphasis.

She stood squarely beside him, hovering over his golfball, facing the flag.

"You're a pendulum, okay?" She said, swinging her hips from side to side. Jonah threw his head back, laughing quietly, realising that she was, once again, making fun of him.

"Like this?" He asked, swinging his hips wildly, being obviously over the top.

"No, no... That's not it at all," she laughed waving him over. She handed Jonah back his club and she stepped back to give him room to putt.

Jonah took the putter from her, and he got into position, but standing on the wrong side of the ball, as if he were going to putt it away from the hole.

Amy took the last sip from her beer, and set it on the green beside her.

"Oh, you're just awful at this. Here, like this...May I?" She asked, putting her finger through his belt loop, yanking slightly before using it to guide him around to the right side of the ball."

She reached around him, putting one of her hands over his on the putter, and her other hand loosened her grip on his belt loop but still rested lightly on his hip. With the hand on his hip, she gave him a slight push to the side, and swayed with him.

"You're a clock, see?" She teased, the two swaying slowly together.

Jonah's focus was NOT on the golf ball or her instructions, or her teasing. He could smell her shampoo... She was leaning slightly against him, her pelvis against his hip and suddenly he was extremely aware of her arms around him. What felt like an electrical charge seemed to orriginate where her hand was over his on the putter and Jonah shivered, goosebumps rising on his exposed forearms.

He turned his head to realize that Amy was no longer laughing at him. He took one hand off the putter and he couldn't really find a reason to stop himself from putting it around her shoulders.

Amy looked up at him, her eyes slightly glassy (from the beer, he guessed). The moment was perfect until Jonah froze. He had been so confident a moment ago, but now his left arm was over Amy's shoulder, he had pulled her against his body, he was looking down directly into her eyes, but before he could do anything else, his body froze.

There was the anxiety Jonah was so accustomed to. There was the crippling fear that usually overtook his mind when Amy got close enough, when her words, her (not always so) gentle barbs were aimed in his direction.

Amy wasn't sure exactly what she was doing, but she had gotten lost in the moment. Lost in the smell of his cologne...or aftershave...or deodorant... She wasn't sure what it was, but Jonah smelled absolutely intoxicating when she'd gotten close enough to notice. It occurred to her that she recognized the smell as the same one that eminated from Hollister, that pretentious preppy store at the mall that Emma occasionally insisted on surfing the clearance racks for clothing. Of course it did. Jonah probably shopped there half his life, it occurred to her.

They were frozen there for a moment, eyes locked, neither was laughing anymore.

Jonah wanted so badly to lean down, to bring his face towards hers, but he was absolutely paralyzed by the thought... And that smell... Was it mango? Passion fruit? What was IN her shampoo...

She tilted her head, and Jonah started to move his towards her, instinctively. They were going to kiss again, this time he was going to be the one to...

He froze again, this time just inches from her lips.

His words came out so quietly they were practically a whisper..."Can I...is it okay if I..."

Her response was just as quiet, "Just do it, Jonah. It's only wierd if you talk ab..."

Before she could finish her sentence, he met her lips with his. They crashed into each other. Her hand came off the putter as they came together, this wasn't like the tornado. This wasn't like the "accidental" kiss when they were proving that they didn't like each other. This was intentional, reciprocal, this wasn't over in a split second. Amy's hand came up to Jonah's bicep and held onto him as they moved together.

The putter fell from Jonah's hand, toppling into the grass without a sound.

His hand found the back of Amy's head, and immediately the swirl of her sweet shampoo overtook him (PEACH-It was PEACHES!)... And for what felt like an eternity, the two made out under the dull glow from the Christmas lights that decorated the course.

As if it were perfectly planned, the harsh overhead lights of the course clicked off. They had been fooling around for so long that the course had closed and the timers had gone off.

Startled, Amy and Jonah both looked up in response to the sudden darkness. Suddenly, neither was sure of what to do. There had been months, if not years, of emotion tied up in that kiss. Neither of them knew what to say... But neither was quick to let go either. Amy tucked her head against Jonah's shoulder and let him just hold her there, his hand still tangled in her hair. He pulled her in closer and they just stood there, together, in the darkness, both realizing what had just happened.

\-------------- Meanwhile, back at the store -----------

 

The automatic lights shut off inside the store and most of the parking lot went dark. Kelly was sitting in her car.

It was 11pm. The store had closed an hour ago, and Jonah hadn't called. She had no idea where he was, but when she had walked outside (more like when Dina had CHASED her outside as she had closed up the store)- she had noticed that Jonah's car was gone from the lot....

But it was just then, as the lights in the parking lot had taken a duller glow, with every other one shutting off for the overnight hours, that Kelly realized that one car was still in the lot... And she recognized it as Amy's.

There had only been four people left in the store when Dina had ushered her out... None of them were Amy. Kelly's already sullen mood had sunk even more when she realized the implications. Wherever her boyfriend was... He wasn't really her boyfriend anymore, and it was finally then that she realized it.

 

Kelly rested her head back against the emojii-movie seatcover in her Kia. She closed her eyes, frustrated and resigned- but not really all that surprised.

What **was** surprising her, was the she wasn't really all that angry. She didn't want to admit it, but if she had really been pressed, she could have admitted that she had known that this was coming.

Jonah had been "living with her" for all of six days by this point. It had taken much discussion and planning before he'd actually brought his things over from Garrett's place, but he still hadn't unpacked. He had a "shower tote" like one would keep in college, when they didn't really have a home for thier things. It was clear that Jonah was staying there but that he hadn't actually felt at home, but until now, this very moment, Kelly hadn't been able to admit his heart wasn't in it, and she knew why. Or rather... She knew **who**. 

It hadn't really bothered her that he'd fallen asleep on the couch four of those first six nights, or that he had then had slept there on the couch all night... Or that the two times he had actually slept beside her, she was reasonably certain that he hadn't ACTUALLY slept. She hasn't said anything about the fact that they hadnt had sex since he and Amy had admitted thier feelings to one another... Actually, since everyone had seen the security tape from the tornado. 

He's an anxious guy, she had thought. He probably feels bad...or guilty, she had thought... She blamed his anxiety- maybe he has insomnia. Maybe he isn't comfortable with the new bed....

But deep down, Kelly had this nagging feeling that even though Jonah was there.... He wasn't really THERE.

A few nights earlier, Amy had texted him while they ate dinner and watched a history channel documentary. (Kelly hadn't had any interest but Jonah had been so enthusiastic about the special that she was trying not to doze off during the show, for his sake.)

Kelly had noticed that Jonah was quick to answer his phone despite his interest in the program. He was also quick to explain that it was Amy- about a shift coverage. He never felt compelled to explain who was texting him or what it was about, when anyone _else_ contacted him... But that night he was jittery.

He was was quick to explain that Amy merely wanted to know if he could cover a last minute shift for the next weekend. Kelly thought his typed responses seemed a little... longer ...or maybe more thought-out than a simple "yeah, sure." had really needed to be, but she hadn't said anything. She certainly wasn't going to ask to see his phone, but oh, she had really wanted to.

Then there was the conversation in the bedroom - the night after Amy and Jonah had basically admitted thier feelings to each other in front of everyone. That video... The kiss... It had replayed in Kelly's head many times in the weeks past, but she had tried so hard to ignore it... Jonah had insisted that his feelings for Amy were long over, but Kelly noticed that from the moment that he heard that Amy liked him back (at some "unknown time") - he definitely seemed different. Kelly couldn't help but bring it up that night and Jonah had quickly changed the subject, laughed it off, but one thing he had never actually DENIED was that he still had feelings for Amy. It bothered her that he wouldn't, couldn't, seem to bring himself to put together a convincing denial. 

But this... This couldn't be ignored. Jonah was somewhere, somewhere with _her,_ and he had blown Kelly off, blown off the "romance" he has promised her, blown off the reservations, thier date... And he'd stood her up completely. He hasn't even called, and it's been HOURS since they were supposed to eat. 

Until now, Jonah hadn't REALLY done anything wrong. He had been, for all intents and purposes, a nice guy, and a decent boyfriend. They had laughed together, and eaten a lot of take out, they had... Well, come to think of it... They hadn't done all that much more than laugh, and eat a lot of take out. 

Kelly turned the key to her ignition. She sighed and started the car, putting on her seatbelt. It was clear Jonah wasn't going to show up. 

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she sort of hoped that Jonah wouldn't come home at all that night; It would make what had to happen next so much easier for her. It was very clear that they were done.

 

\-------------- Back at the Golf Course ---------------

No one seemed to notice the two were still there- Jonah and Amy were laying on thier backs, side by side, knees bent, feet on the green, staring up at the stars. Amy's "I need a raise" blazer was balled up behind thier heads, acting as a shared pillow, her wedge heels were on the grass beside her and Jonah's left calf was resting across her right shin, keeping the two held close together. Thier fingers were interlaced... Neither had really spoken since the kiss.

It reminded her of Jonah's first night ever at Cloud9, when the store lights had clicked off and the glowing stars had lit up the "sky" he had made for her. What had he called it? A moment of beauty... Yeah... That was it.

This was that. Only it wasn't glow-in-the-dark stars, these were real ones overhead. And part of the beauty was that they had been lost, tangled in each other for the better part of an hour, finally, nothing smart-assed or sarcastic to say, they had just kissed, and held each other, and held hands, and then they had ended up side by side laying in the grass like nothing else in the world mattered, not even really talking, just enjoying each other's company.

Finally Amy turned her head towards Jonah, ever so slightly. He had goosebumps on his arms for the past half hour but she wasn't sure if it was thier closeness or the chill in the air. She shivered a bit thinking about it.

"Are you cold?" Jonah asked... He started to sit up, realizing that he had nothing to offer her but thier "pillow".

Amy sat up beside him. "No.. Not really... I'm..." she lowered her head... She really didn't want this night to end, but she had to admit it- she was getting chilly. "Actually yeah, I'm freezing. I just didn't want to say anything...." Amy paused. Jonah rubbed her bare arms with his free hand, trying to warm her... His hands were warm and not at all clammy like she would have assumed.

"Thank you... For this. For today... Tonight... All of it."

Jonah shook his head gently, and her hand that he was holding. "You're always thanking me..."

"You're always doing stuff for me... Backing me up, cheering me on... Teaching me to golf..." They both laughed a little and Amy smiled at him... "The video game... The stars..."

Jonah glanced up at the sky and back at Amy, an eyebrow raised.

"The sticky stars... The back-to-school ceiling stars...?" Amy explained.

"Oh my God... I... I forgot about that..." Jonah sputtered, surprised that Amy had even remembered. "Back when I was useless...."

"And annoying," Amy laughed, looking at him  
... Really looking AT him, and squeezing his hand.

"God, I've been trying to win you over for a really REALLY long time, haven't I," Jonah admitted. She smiled and then he asked... "Can I tell you something REALLY embarrassing?"

"Like... More embarrassing than holding my hair back while I throw up after confessing to you that I should have never gotten married at 19?"

"More embarrassing than wearing a Brexit costume."

"Or the vanishing bee population?" Amy couldn't help herself from asking.

"Touché."

"Go ahead," she urged him. "It's too late now. You already kissed me. I know you think I'm sexy...." (she warbled the last word, really drawing it out for emphasis and Jonah blushed in response) "What could be more embarrassing than that?"

Jonah laughed at himself, before continuing.  
"On my first day at the store... I asked Garrett if I could date you."

Amy looked away from him for a moment. "Wait...What? Like, you asked him for PERMISSION?"

"NO... No, no no no...I mean, I asked him if, hypothetically...if associates are allowed to date management."

"Ooooh," Amy said, understanding. "So it was love at first sight," Amy joked before the weight of what she's implied hung heavy in the air between them... Just as she was starting to regret using those exact words, Jonah's hand tightened around hers.

"I think it was."


End file.
